The Dead World/Issue 18
Running into the cabin, a young Bella ''looked around for her big brother Tyral'' while she tried not to cry "TYRAL!!!" Bella shouted out and said man instantly came running into the room and spots her before picking her up while she buries her head in his shoulder. "hey Bell, whats wrong?" Tyral asked with genuine worry, he may be a complete ass but he loved his sister more than anything. "there was something in the woods....it made a noise and scared me" Bella said shaking but Tyral couldnt help but chuckle a little. "we're in a forest, there are "things" here" he told him and she nodded lightly "hey, its gonna be ok i'm here to protect you, K?" Tyral continued ''and she nodded again so he put her down.''' ''"good" Tyral stated wiping a tear away from her face before starting to move back to the kitchen until she spoke again. "brother...." Bella said and Tyral turned to her. "yeh?" "promise me you'll always be there to protect me" Bella said looking up at him with sad eyes and he thought a moment before answering. "I promise" Tyral stated and they shared a smile. ---- The whole group continued to stare in shock at Tyral while Bella ran forward and hugged her brother shaking her head as she tried to stop herself crying. "no, no we can do something to stop it" Bella said but Tyral just looked sadly at her, however before he could say something, Josh came walking out of nowhere in his drunk state looking around in shock. "what the hell happened here?...what the hell you all staring at him for?" Josh asked but for once nobody was annoyed with him as they just stared at the bite mark in Tyral's arm. "i'm bit" Tyral told him while holding Bella close and Josh actually dropped his bottle of whatever it was as he looked at Tyral. "we could amputate it? stop the infection from spreading?" Elizabeth suggested and suddenly everyone but Connor and Josh agreed and Tyral looked happy that everyone wern't giving up on him until Connor spoke up. "no" Connor said causing everyone to look at him "we dont even have enough medical supplies to keep us from getting a cold never mind fucking amputate someone" Connor said but the group disagreed. "we have to at least try" Bella stated but Connor shook his head. "NO, we'll try, fail and loose all our fucking supplies I wont allow it" Connor stated and Tyral angrily stepped forward at the man despite Bella trying to hold him back. "and what fucking right have you got to play with people's LIVES!!!" Tyral shouted at him while Bella continued to try and calm him down. "cause I'M fucking LEADER, THAT'S why" Connor shouted back at him but Tyral didnt back down. "your a fucking asshole is what you are" Tyral said balling his hands up into fists. "pffft, coming from the fat ass prick who does crack all day" Connor stated and everyone gasped at Connor but Tyral who stepped forward and was about to shout at him but instead he gasps out in pain and clutches his chest as he bent over and Bella's eyes go wide instantly knowing what was happening. "no, NO!!!" Bella screamed and ran towards Tyral but it was too late Tyral fell to the ground and his body was motionless but Bella didnt give up on him and instead began trying CPR on him while the rest just looked confused at the scene. "whats wrong?" Natasha askes Bella but she doesnt answer, instead Aiden speaks up. "he has a heart condition, if he gets too worked up he has a siezure" Aiden explained and the whole group looked at Tyral like he was dead already. "If he comes back...." Josh stated but Bella interuptted him. "he's NOT dead" Bella said before continueing what she was doing but Josh didnt listen. "we gotta do something, if he turns he's gonna bite her face off!!!" Josh exlaimed but nobody answered as they were just shocked even Connor, so instead Josh took matters into his own hands and stomped over to Logan, grabbing his shotgun before taking aim..... ---- Most people saw it but only Lewis was quick enough to react as he went forward and pulled Bella back with all the strength he had as Josh fired the shotgun blasting Tyral's head apart completely and this time Bella cried out as tears poared down her face and she moved forward to cradle Tyral's now dead body after Lewis let her go. "what the fuck did you just do....." William spoke up as he glared at Josh while Logan angrily took the gun away from the man. "SOMEBODY, had to do the hard thing and none of you fuckers looked like you was gonna step up" Josh stated looking at them all "you all cant be serious, it needed to be done" Josh finished but instead they all just turned away from him except Will. "NO ONE, had to do shit" Will stated getting angry and Josh noticed that before grinning. "pffft, your just getting pissy cause the tough military dude, thats you by the way incase you failed to notice, didnt have the balls to do the hard thing" Josh stated. "oh I have the fucking balls" Will states despite Natasha putting her hand on his arm to try and calm him down. "Oh yeh, COME AT ME BRO" Josh said trying to act tough but he instantly regretted it once Will walked over to him and got right in face scaring the crap out of Josh and made him actually cower down in front of the man. "if you even look at another weapon in the remainder of your stay here, I will kill you" Will threatened him and Josh nodded before Will stomped away leaving everyone looking shocked about what happened. ---- After a while and the old couple, Natasha, Aiden and Faith trying to get Bella to go inside so they could put Tyral's body elsewhere for burial, they all gave up and went back to their rooms while Logan and Karen began moving the zombie bodies so they could burn them. However Lewis didnt give up and instead knelt beside Bella "I aint going to say sorry because I know you dont wanna here it" Lewis stated and Bella turned to glare at him but he continued. "but you stay out here your going to get a cold and his bodies going to get ruined, we all just want you in a warm bed and him to be treated properly" he said and for a second she looked like she was going to shout at him but instead she sighed and lowered her head before nodding. "alright, how about you go in your room and i'll go ahead and put Tyral in his yeh?" Lewis asked her and she nodded before getting up and heading to her room and Lewis just looked sadly at her before sighing and looking over Tyral's body. "you could be an ass sometimes but.....you were a good man inside" Lewis said to the dead Tyral before standing up and lifting Tyral up with all of his strength before dragging Tyral's body towards his room. ---- Laying in his bed, Will stared up at the ceiling as he processed what had happened and what the group was going to have to do. The guy just killed someone who possibly could've been saved....something needed to be done, Will thought to himself before he heard a faint knock on the door. When he opened it, he came face to face with Natasha who stood there looking shyly at him "could I sleep here tonight, with everything going on....I dont feel safe" she told him and he nodded stepping aside and she quickly came in before he closed the door behind her. "you wanna talk about it?" Will asked her but she just shook her head as she sat on his bed before she looked up at him. "do you?" she asked him but like her he shook her head and she nodded. "what we going to do about it? I mean i'm sure most of us are disliking how Connor is beginning to lead things around here, that Josh guy just shoot Tyral....." Natasha started but just drifted off into her own thoughts so Will just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close which she accepted. "we'll figure it out" Will assured her before laying his head ontop of hers, they had to...... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues